


A Common Bond

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M, Slightly altered canon, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has a conversation about the imminent war with Bard in which they both figure out what the other has at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Barduil peeps over on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Barduil+peeps+over+on+Tumblr).



“Bard! Wait!”

Bard turned around to see the Hobbit running up behind him as fast as his legs could carry him. Bard rolled his eyes and held up his hand in a gesture to stop. “No! I don't have time for this. I now somehow have to rally an army out of what's left of my people. Many of these men have never even held a sword in their hands, and those that have in the past are too old and weak to do so now! Go on to your warm bed. I have work to do!”

“HEY!” Bilbo yelled, hustling even faster towards Bard. “You listen to me good, Bowman. You think I'm just going to bustle off to bed with a full belly and forget about what's going to happen in the morning? There is a WAR coming, and I am harshly aware of that, as are you and you need-”

“I need to be handing out weapons and not be standing here listen to a Halfling ramble. Goodnight, Master Baggins.”

“BARD!” Bilbo grabbed a hold of Bard's sleeve as he was turning away. “You can't let him do this!” Bilbo said, his voice lowered and his eyes pleading. “Please.”

Bard stared down at the Hobbit, looking uncomfortable. “I'm not sure what you mean.”

Bilbo raised his eyebrows, a look akin to irritation on his face. “I think you do.”

Bard cleared his throat. “I won't say it again, master Hobbit, I simply don't-”

“You can stop this. You can stop all of this. Beg Thranduil if you need to, although I'm sure he won't let you get to that point. Just speak to him, Bard. I'm begging. If not for me, for your people...for your children...”

“I'm not sure why you think that I have any sway over the Elfking and his...” Bilbo tilted his head, quirking up an eyebrow, a “c'mon” expression on his face. Bard was making a conscious effort to look everywhere and not meet Bilbo's eyes.

Bilbo dropped his voice to just above a whisper. “Bard...I know men have different customs than other races, I know things are done differently in your world, and I know many things are not accepted and people shy away from change. I just want you to know, that I think no less of you in saying this, and in being aware of the fact that if you and Thranduil have not pledged yourself to one another, you are at the very least bedfellows, and that's perfectly fine and I don't care if you have to use sway in THAT department to persuade the Elfking, but for goodness sake, stop acting like a child, accept that YOU and you alone could possibly stop this and then take the proper damn steps to do it!"

Bard stared at Bilbo with a look of horror on his face, glad of the darkness so the Hobbit couldn't see he was blushing red clear to the collar of his shirt. Bilbo seemed to be out of the breath from that gush of reality, and the Bowman decided there was no point in arguing. In fact, he wasn't going to talk about this at all. None of this was anyone's business, least of all this burglar who had come skulking into their camp in the dead of night from behind enemy lines. He opened his mouth to say as much, but what fell out was a quiet: “How did you become aware of this?”

“Sorry?”

Bard cleared his throat, even more uncomfortable. “Thranduil and I....” He trailed off, leaving the rest of the question unsaid.

Bilbo smiled, his eyes twinkling in the torchlight. “Cause I have one of these too.” The Hobbit pulled back the curls by his left ear.

If Bard had not already have known what he would see there, he would of missed the small braid hanging from behind the Hobbit's tiny, pointed ear. In a motion that was automatic and something he had done many, many times before, Bard's hand went to the plait hanging from behind his own left ear. He stared at the Hobbit in amazement. “You cannot tell me...an Elf? But I..”

Bilbo let out a shocked laugh. “We don't have time to discuss all the mechanics of why THAT couldn't work.” He met Bard's eyes. “No, Master Bowman. Not an Elf.” Bilbo smiled. "Apparently Dwarves and Elves have a few more things in common then they are willing to admit after all." Bilbo's pleading eyes conveying how much he had at stake tomorrow, how much he may also lose at first light.

Bard gazed back at the Hobbit in amazement. “What shall it do to your relationship when the King Under the Mountain learns of your betrayal? A brave man you are indeed to risk such a thing.”

“Thorin? No, Thorin is not himself...I don't know how he will react upon finding out what I've done...although I feel in my heart that he is better off without the Arkenstone in his hands...” Bilbo paused to clear his throat. "He'll understand...once I speak to him and explain...I know he'll understand."

Bard could hear in the Hobbits voice just how unsure he was. The Bowman knelt down, putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. “Master Baggins, I wish from the very bottom of my heart that there was something I could do to stop all of this. Honestly, I do. But Thranduil's mind is set in this.”

“You don't understand. You are guaranteeing you will be met with hostility if you let Lord Thranduil and his host ride up to the gates of Erebor. Go yourself. Go tonight. Come with me. Throin will speak with you. He'll honor his pledge in return for the Jewel. He respects you still, however clouded his mind is with this sickness. But for you to meet him with an armed host, to see the Elfking with his hand on that jewel...he'll have an arrow in your lover's heart before any words leave the Elfking's lips.”

Bard shook his head sadly. “I have done all I can. I have faith your plan will work, although I fear for what will become of you when all is revealed to the Dwarflord...” At that Bard rose. “Get some rest, Bilbo. Tomorrow will be a long day. I fear twice as long, for you and I.”

Bilbo watched the Bowman walk away in the dark, hand absently working at that hidden plait once more, and the Hobbit smiled to himself, for when Bard thought he was out of sight, he turned to the left to head back towards the Elfking's tent. There may yet be hope for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Barduil piece. I feel like it's not very good and I wrote it so fast I feel like it's difficult to read in some spots. I patched it up the best i could, but may have to go back with more revision. There is not NEAR enough Barduil on here, and thanks for everyone over on Tumblr who's been helping me feed my addiction.
> 
> Update 07/23/15: So...originally this story had Bilbo being betrothed to Bofur. That's how I published it. Now, don't get me wrong, I still LOVE Bofur cause he is a precious little angel too good for this world, and I still think Bofur/Bilbo is precious and all, but BAGGINSHIELD. OH DEAR LORD. I am a recent convert to the Bagginshield faith, my friends, and I found myself laying in my bed last night thinking about this piece and that I should have written it as Bagginshield, so I changed it...which I hope doesn't upset anyone :S


End file.
